


The Camera Eye: Added Benefits

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [31]
Category: Royz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before leaving to film his first starring role, Subaru is approached by a friend who needs help with a very specific problem – and things may never be the same again after the problem is resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Added Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Royz is property of B.P. Records, I own the story only. Written for the Wild Card square of my Season of Kink card, for which I’m using the First Time kink.

It was a good thing and a bad thing that Subaru wasn’t spending as much time at home since his new career took off.

Good because five guys in one apartment was, well, a little crowded. They had a living room (not pea-sized, but not huge, either), a semi-kitchen off the living room, the toilet and bathing rooms, and a single bedroom – otherwise known as the Privacy Room. It was where you went to make your important phone calls, or when you just needed five minutes to breathe. (They also took turns sleeping in there – the lucky guy of the night got to have the bed, the others were on futons in the living room).

Bad because he just plain didn’t see his friends as often as he used to – and he’d been with these guys for years. They all came from Osaka or its suburbs, all went to the same college, all hung out together when classes were on break. They were “family” to Subaru as much as his twin brother.

They all knew just what his new career consisted of – and nobody passed judgment on it. Koudai called it “Just another way to make a living, right?”

Kazuki was straightforward – “Hey, if you enjoy it and you’re good at it? Go for it.”

Kuina had the best reaction of all, though. He said it was “more honest that being a host. If you were a host? You’d have to pretend to like drunken middle-aged ladies all the time. At least being a porn star, there’s no faking what you’re doing.”

And so, the roommates knew what Subaru was about to go to Okinawa for – or at least the roommates who were there at the moment. Koudai was back in Osaka for a few days and Tomoya was working late. Kazuki and Kuina were getting ready to go out for the evening with another old friend who’d come from Osaka.

“Bring us back some pineapple wine, okay?” Kuina said as he searched through his box. Most of their stuff was kept in boxes around the perimeter of the living room – they shared space in the bedroom closet, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

Subaru wrinkled his nose. “People really drink that stuff?”

“I know I want to,” Kuina said. He pulled out the necklace he was looking for and put it on. “Sure you don’t want to come with us?”

Subaru shook his head. “I have an early flight tomorrow,” he said.

“We’ll have you back in time for the plane.”

“And I have to go in front of the cameras almost as soon as I get there, so I can’t look hung over.” He leaned over and hugged Kuina. “Thanks, though.”

Kazuki emerged from the bathroom. “Am I interrupting something?” he said.

“Yep,” Kuina said. “Subaru and I are about to rehearse his role right here on the floor. The juicy parts.”

“Hey!” Subaru pulled a squished-up looking hurt-face and pretended to smack Kuina.

“He’s just sorry we got caught,” Kuina said, giving Kazuki a huge wink.

“Come on.” Kazuki grabbed Kuina by the collar and started to haul him to his feet. “You can let go of him long enough to get to the train.”

“Ack!” Kuina said, standing up. “Subaru, I’ll text you where we’ll be in case you change your mind, okay?”

“You don’t have to,” Subaru said. “Besides, I still need to pack.”

“The life of a superstar,” Kazuki said. “Okay, we’ll see you later!”

When they left, Subaru took a deep breath. Quiet was definitely something he was not used to. It was, in a way, nicely refreshing . . .

And in another, really, really lonely. He had an urge to call Yuuki or Yo-ka . . . and then remembered that the former was shooting and the latter, well, he’d be seeing him first thing in the morning, wouldn’t he?

He got out his duffel bag and started packing it. Might as well stay occupied.

As he was finishing up, the door opened and his other roommate entered the apartment. “I’m home,” Tomoya called – and looked around. “Subaru, you’re it?”

“The other two went out,” he said. “I can tell you where they’re going if you want to catch up to them.”

“No thanks.” Tomoya sat on the couch. “I’m beat. The guy who was supposed to come in after me called in sick. It was two more hours before the manager could find someone else to come in.”

“That sucks.” Subaru finished packing and zipped the duffel.

“Tell me about it,” Tomoya replied. “Who the heck though working the counter at a karaoke place was so exhausting?”

“You won’t be there forever,” Subaru said. “We’re both going to work in gaming, remember?” He sat on the couch next to his friend. “Our break is coming. You’ll be able to get out of the karaoke place, and I . . .”

“Would you stop making porn videos?” Tomoya looked at him.

Subaru blinked. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve found something to do you really love,” Tomoya said.

“I still love game designing, too,” Subaru said. “I still want to make that my career. I haven’t given up on my dream. It’s just, well . . . I really like the people I’ve met in porn. And I want to keep ties to them even when I’m in gaming.”

“I want to meet them, you know,” Tomoya said. “Especially the two you can’t stop talking about.”

“Oh, Yuuki and Yo-ka?” Subaru put a hand behind his head. “Um, yeah, they’re great, they’d been so helpful to me and . . .”

And there was the small matter that Subaru had feelings for both of them. Strong feelings.

“You’re lucky,” Tomoya suddenly said.

“Ehhhh?” Well, that was out of nowhere.

“I mean, you’re lucky on several fronts. You found people you like and a temporary career you like and, well, you’ve always known . . .” He looked away. “Forget it.”

“Forget what?” Subaru leaned over toward him.

“It’s nothing,” Tomoya said. “Just that I’m proud of you and maybe a little jealous. Just a little.”

“Of my being in porn?” Subaru said.

Tomoya was silent.

“Tomoya, does it bother you that I do this? It’s okay, you can tell me.”

“No. It doesn’t bother me at all.”

“Then . . . what is it? You know you can tell me anything. I don’t judge. At all.”

Tomoya looked toward the window for a second. Then he said, “I’m jealous of the fact that you always knew what you wanted . . . in relationships.”

“Really?” That took Subaru aback. “But . . . but you always dated girls in college. I thought you had a lot of relationships.”

“That’s the thing,” Tomoya said. “I dated girls because they liked me. I thought I should like them back. Except . . . it never fully worked out. And sometimes – okay, a lot of times I wondered if that’s what I really wanted.”

“You mean, girls?”

Tomoya nodded, quietly. “I’ve thought a lot about how I feel, and who I’m attracted to, and what turns me on, and sometimes I wonder if it’s a man I really want to be with. But . . . I don’t know how to go about finding out..”

Subaru put his hand on his friend’s. “Those are normal feelings,” he said. “A lot of guys go through that. I went through it too, when I was younger.”

“How did you figure it out? What you wanted, you mean?”

“It just happened over time – though I knew for sure the first time a guy kissed me.”

“Really?”

Subaru nodded. “It was at a party in high school. He and I had kind of been flirting for awhile. I went out on the balcony for a moment – the party was in an apartment and it was really noisy and hot and smoky – and he came out there with me. We talked for a moment, and then he kissed me, and, well . . .” He blushed.

“How far did it go?” Tomoya said, gently.

“Just kissing.” Subaru looked down and brushed his hair behind his ear. “At least . . . that night. He became my first boyfriend.”

“Maybe . . . if I met the right guy . . .” He looked at Subaru. “Would you do me a favor?”

“Of course,” Subaru said. “You know I’m here for you – no matter what.”

“Would . . . would you kiss me? Just so I know what it’s like.”

Subaru looked surprised. “Are you sure?” he said. “I mean, you might want to save your first guy-guy kiss for a boyfriend.”

Tomoya shook his head. “I’d rather have it with a friend – somebody I know I’m comfortable with. And you know what you’re doing with that. You have to – you do it on-camera.”

He did a lot more than kiss on-camera, but he wasn’t going to bring that up. Should he do it? It was, well, sudden, to be sure. Completely unexpected. Hell, he never even suspected that Tomoya would ask him for that.

But he was with a friend. And right now, that friend needed his help

He took a breath. “All right,” he said. “Just relax, then.”

Subaru reached out, running his fingers lightly over Tomoya’s hair. He’d always found his friend attractive, to be honest. He wasn’t about to say anything about that, though. Their group had always had a special bond, and to approach one of his friends about being, well, more would be awkward.

But this was just a casual kiss between friends, right? Just so Tomoya could see what kissing another man was like.

He leaned toward him, putting his hand on the back of his friend’s head and pulling him closer. Their lips brushed together, a soft, gentle touch. Subaru kept the pressure light, not wanting to intimidate Tomoya.

To his surprise, his friend began to deepen the kiss, pressing their mouths together harder, wrapping his arms around Subaru and pulling him closer. Subaru began to feel warm . . . the kind of warm he usually felt when kissing Yuuki, or Yo-ka.

They pulled apart from each other, kissed again lightly, then hard again, Tomoya becoming more aggressive this time, pulling Subaru closer, their mouths devouring one another.

Subaru found his mouth opening automatically, and he realized he probably shouldn’t be doing that . . . but before he could close it again, he felt a tongue tentatively probing, and his restraint broke.

He pulled Tomoya against him, plundering his mouth, rubbing his tongue against his friend’s, feeling Tomoya rub back . . . and it made heat shoot through his whole body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it kept repeating that he was the first to give this man this kind of pleasure, and that just made it more erotic.

Their mouths finally parted, and Subaru began to kiss his way down Tomoya’s neck, the other man tilting his head back, breathing heavily, his whole body trembling a little.

Oh, God, he felt good, so good. Subaru could feel the heat of Tomoya’s body through his clothes, breathe in his scent . . . who knew somebody he’d seen across breakfast and dinner tables, shared study sessions with, sang karaoke with, just done the guy-friend thing with could be turning him on this much?

He licked up Tomoya’s neck, dragging his tongue from the bottom to the top, and Tomoya moaned “Oh, oh, yes . . .” Further words vanished in another heated kiss, Subaru’s mouth coming together hard with his again, their hands starting to roam over each other’s bodies, touching and feeling everywhere.

It was Tomoya who let his hand get below clothing first, tentatively sliding under Subaru’s T-shirt, rubbing along his flat stomach – and the touch might as well have been on Subaru’s cock, given the hot shudder that passed through him. They pulled apart again, looking at each other, panting.

Oh, sweet gaming gods, Subaru thought, what’s happening here? But whatever it was, he didn’t want it to stop.

“Do . . . you want to keep going?” he said, tentatively.

There was a pause, and Tomoya nodded.

“We’d better go in the bedroom. If the others come back . . .”

They got up from the couch on shaky legs. Tomoya looked at Subaru’s pants, flushing a bit. “You’re hard,” he said.

“So are you,” Subaru replied.

Tomoya wrapped an arm around him. “It’s a good thing we’re going in the bedroom, then, isn’t it?”

They walked into the other room, shut the door and locked it. Subaru pulled Tomoya into his arms, kissing him hard again. They picked up where they left off, tongues rubbing against one another, both men’s hands roaming under clothing now.

When they pulled apart, Tomoya yanked at the bottom of Subaru’s shirt, and Subaru raised his arms over his head, encouraging his friend to pull the garment off. It fell on the floor, followed by Tomoya pulling his own shirt off.

Then, he surprised Subaru by burying his face in his chest, brushing his cheek against the skin, then moving to a nipple, kissing it, rubbing it with his tongue – then pausing to look up at Subaru, as if wondering if he was doing it right.

Subaru had his eyes nearly closed, shuddering with pleasure. Oh, God. He’d never been another guy’s first before. He’d never touched Tomoya except for friendly hugs and high-fives. There were just firsts all over the place – for both of them.

“Yes,” he moaned. “Tomoya . . .”

That resulted in Tomoya sucking in the nipple, then moving his head to the other side, licking the other bud, growing more confident in what he was doing. When he sucked that one, Subaru leaned back, gripping his head, moaning.

Tomoya reached down for Subaru’s zipper, and Subaru covered his friend’s hand with his own, guiding it downward, then stepping away long enough to shed pants and underwear.

He saw the expression of amazement, of wonder and of heated desire on his friend’s face. Tomoya’s eyes moved over Subaru, bottom to top, as if seeing him for the first time, ever. In a way, he was.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, breathlessly. “So gorgeous.”

They reached for Tomoya’s zipper together, and soon, the other man was naked as well. Subaru ran a hand down his chest, slowly, down over Tomoya’s stomach . . .

His fingers wrapped around the wonderfully hard cock, sliding over it slowly. What a lovely one, too – perfectly shaped, just the right size for pleasure. He was imagining what it would feel like deep inside him.

Not now, though. That would be going too far for tonight. But there were still other things . . .

He stroked Tomoya slowly, watching his new lover’s face, seeing him lean back, moaning softly . . . and then feeling Tomoya touch Subaru’s hardness, tentatively, running his fingers up and down along the shaft.

Subaru felt like an electric current was shooting through him. In a way, that inexperienced touch was hotter than having an experienced sexpert pleasure him.

“Come here,” Subaru murmured, touching Tomoya’s arm, pulling both of them down on the mattress. He rolled them over so that he was on top, bringing his lips to the other man’s again, kissing him hard, their tongues rubbing together lustfully. One hand slid down to Tomoya’ s chest, finding a nipple and caressing it.

He shifted his hips until their cocks were in alignment, rubbing against one another. Tomoya moaned loudly into his mouth, his hands running down Subaru’s back, to his ass. When he squeezed – his touch no longer tentative, but firm and confident – Subaru began to move faster, to grind against him hard.

He buried his face in Tomoya’s shoulder as he moved, rubbed harder, breathing in his spicy scent, feeling his heat, his sweat, the way those hands caressed his ass. He was completely lost in his new lover, the whole world reduced to this bed as far as he was concerned.

Subaru moved his head, kissing Tomoya’s neck, his hips moving faster, grinding their cocks against one another, and Tomoya was matching his movements, moaning, “Don’t stop, oh, yes . . .”

They weren’t going to stop. Oh, no. They rubbed together, feeling their bodies touching all over, one flat male chest on another, thighs brushing together . . . and, of course, hard on hard, two cocks caressing one another, slicked by precome from both men.

Subaru was starting to feel a familiar tingling over his whole body, a tightness in his belly. He was on the edge of ecstasy, but he didn’t want to explode, not until Tomoya reached the same pleasure as well.

He slid his hand down to the nipple again, squeezing it gently, and Tomoya arched up against him, crying out, coming in long, intense waves – and Subaru finally found his own release, shooting through him with a burning intensity.

When he flopped down against Tomoya, trembling, he could feel the stickiness of their mixed come – which was the most delicious sensation in the world. He kissed his new lover, tenderly, and they wrapped their arms around each other, snuggling.

“Well . . . I guess you know what it’s all about now, don’t you?” Subaru said.

Tomoya closed his eyes. “I know what it is I wanted,” he said. “What I couldn’t quite figure out.”

“Oh?” Subaru raised his head. “What is it?”

“This.” Tomoya kissed him.

“Sex? This kind of sex?”

“No, not just that. Not . . . not with just anyone.” Pause. “It’s you.” He reached up to stroke Subaru’s face, turning it toward him gently. “I’ve wanted you all along, Subaru. I just couldn’t admit it to myself. You were my friend, and, well . . .” He leaned his head against Subaru’s. “I would have felt funny saying anything. I wouldn’t know how you’d react.”

“Tomoya . . .” Subaru was stunned. He’d wanted him all along? Really? He had no idea at all.

“And I know how things are,” Tomoya said, quickly. “I know that you’re in porn, and you have all these other men, and you have the thing going with Yuuki and Yo-ka, but . . .” He looked away.

Subaru gently turned his face back toward him with his fingertips and kissed him. Oh, God. Oh, God, this was so much to process. Was this happening? Was this some kind of, well, hallucination? Was there more than tea in that bottle he drank earlier?

But you couldn’t get a sweet afterglow like this from a hallucination. Or, for that matter, the warm feeling that was now in his heart.

“You want to add benefits to our friendship?” he said. “Is that what you’re saying?”

Tomoya smiled. “Something like that. It’s not going to be easy with an apartment full of guys.”

“We’ll make it work,” Subaru said. He already had wheels turning in his head. He knew that the apartments that PSC Productions frequently used for sets – the ones owned by their wealthy benefactor – frequently got used as love hotels by the actors, especially those who were polyamorous. (Which meant just about everyone).

“The others . . .” Tomoya said, reaching up to gently touch Subaru’s face.

“We won’t tell them – yet,” Subaru said. “We’ll know when the time is right.” He kissed Tomoya. “I’m going to get something to clean us off with.”

Fortunately, the others weren’t back yet. He brought back some wet rags, and began to gently wipe the results of their first time together off Tomoya’s body.

“You know one reason I never said anything to you?” Tomoya said. “Because I thought you might have something with Kuina.”

Subaru looked surprised. “Really?”

“Well, you two are always flirting with each other.”

“That’s just flirting, though,” Subaru said. “Fooling around. We haven’t done anything.” He was telling the truth there – he’d never done anything with any of his roommates, until now.

Tomoya closed his eyes. “I’m glad,” he said. “I’m so happy it was you, Subaru – that you were my first man, I mean.”

Subaru put the rags on the bedside table and snuggled against Tomoya again. He closed his eyes. This felt . . . right. Oh, so right. Surprisingly so. Almost frightening, really. Where were things going to go from here? Would they stay friends with benefits? Would that end after a brief fling? Or would it become . . . something more? Could Tomoya adapt to his unconventional lifestyle, with sharing him with other men, both emotionally and physically?

There was a lot to find out – but he knew he wasn’t going to get the answers right away. No, only time would bring them – and he was going to have to wait to find out where this particular story they’d started was going.

“I’m glad, too,” he said.

When their roommates got home later that night, stumbling in after their night of drinking, they found a note in Subaru’s handwriting saying, “We both crashed in the bedroom so you wouldn’t have to fall over us in the dark. See you when I get back from Okinawa if you’re not up when I leave tomorrow.”

As far as they knew, one guy was on a futon on the floor, the other on the bed. They had no way of knowing the two were snuggled on the bed together, sound asleep while naked and in each other’s arms.

The way a pair of new lovers slept.

* * *

Eros Films – well, actually PSC Productions, but Eros pretended it was them – had splurged on a van to take Subaru and Yo-ka to the airport the next day. Subaru was waiting on the curb in front of his building, duffel bag next to him . . .

And there was another, taller blond next to him, wearing a yukata. When the van pulled up, Subaru hugged the other man, then grabbed his bag and hopped into the vehicle, waving as they pulled away.

Only then did he turn to Yo-ka, hug him as well and say, “Good morning!”

“Good morning to you, too,” Yo-ka said. “Who was that guy?”

“One of my roommates,” said Subaru. “He came to see me off.”

“Oh, really?” said Yo-ka, a mischievous gleam coming into his face. He’d met Subaru’s roommates, briefly – and he didn’t remember him being that snuggly with any of them before.

“Well, um . . .” Subaru seemed to be wriggling around a little.

“Is there anything special about this one particular . . . roommate?”

Subaru looked at him – and then smiled. “We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

He did want to have a talk with Yo-ka about this – when they were settled into their hotel and had a quiet moment. This was potentially a big development in this life – it required a real heart-to-heart chat, not a few quick lines in a car.

Was his life about to change after this trip? Well, that might be a very good thing indeed.


End file.
